


Arthur and the Heat Wave

by the_cold_floor



Series: the Elwood City Libertine [1]
Category: Arthur (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exploration, First Time, Hot, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cold_floor/pseuds/the_cold_floor
Summary: Arthur tries to beat the heat





	

It was an unusually hot day in Elwood city and the air in Arthur's room was thick and stuffy, even with the window open. Arthur lay on his bed, fanning himself with a well-worn Bionic Bunny comic book while staring at the ceiling. He could feel sweat beading off of him, rolling in thin lines along his skin. Under his airy shorts a droplet formed on the loose skin of his scrotum before slowly rolling along the hairless curves of his small testicles and being absorbed by the fabric of his underwear. Arthur shivered at the sensation, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, like being tickled but different. Slipping a hand into his shorts experimentally Arthur felt his balls hanging in their soft skin sack, they were looser than they had ever been before and felt strange in the palm of his hand. His small shaft was half erect as he brushed his fingertips against it. Arthur's member swelled larger as he again moved his fingers along the soft skin of the shaft, pausing only to pull his shorts down to his knees. He continued stroking himself until he was fully erect, the small veins of his member throbbing with his now racing heart. Spurred on by the idea that he was doing something secretive and forbidden, clenched a loose fist around his penis and began pumping his hand up and down. Arthur's legs began to twitch as he picked up speed. Arthur started at the sound of the front door being opened and slammed shut. He could hear his mother asking where he was and DW running up the stairs. Arthur scrambled to pull up his shorts, before flipping onto his belly to hide the obvious erection. He opened the Bionic Bunny comic book and pretended to be reading.  
"Arthur, Mom says I get the TV!" shouted DW through the door of Arthur's room.  
"I don't care, I'm reading." said Arthur, trying to keep his voice from faltering from the tension that remained in his crotch. Arthur felt a shock run up his spine as he tried to re-position himself on the bed, dragging the bottom of the head of his penis along the elastic band of his shorts.  
"Arthur, where are you?" Arthur's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairwell.  
"I'm in my room reading." Arthur replied, again struggling to keep his voice level.  
He could hear the creak of the stairs before the door squeaked open and his mother entered the room.  
"It's so hot up here" said Arthur's mom wiping sweat from her brow. "Look you're flushed, I'm sure that reading outside would feel a lot better." she suggested.  
"Okay mom" said Arthur as his mother left the room.  
Arthur rolled off his bed and looked down at the bulge of his still throbbing erection trying to think of a way to conceal it. As he thought he grasped the bulge through the fabric of his shorts, before tucking the top of it into the waistband. As he walked downstairs Arthur could hear his mom in the living room trying to get the air conditioner working. The air outside wasn't much cooler than it was inside, but the heat was more dry and Arthur found himself squinting in the bright sunlight. Arthur took a seat under the large shade tree that supported his tree house. The grass was itchy and dry in the summer heat, but the shade was at least a little cooler than being in the sun. Arthur tried to focus on reading his comic book, but his penis remained hard and pressed against his belly, a small bead of clear sticky fluid forming a dark spot on his shirt as he tried to find a more comfortable seat. Eventually he rested his back against the trunk of the tree, and set the comic book against his knees and began flipping through the pages. It didn't take much for Arthur to follow the story; he had read it so many times that he knew some of the lines by heart. Letting a yawn slip Arthur slid his hand along his stomach and down into his shorts. He traced the hard rod of his erection down to its smooth base before exploring the dangling loose folds of skin that made up his scrotum with his fingertips. The skin was soft and supple; it fell strange and nice in his hand despite being slick from his sweat. Arthur sat under the tree sliding his balls from one side of his palm to the other and back again, each time feeling a momentary swell in his erection. As his fingers again felt the base of his penis he began to wonder what everything down there looked like, he of course knew that he had a penis and a set of testicles but he had never taken the time to examine them, to see how they were all connected. Arthur looked back at the house, seeing no one he crept toward the bushes that lined the fence the bordered his neighbor's yard. Pushing past the woody branches Arthur found a clear spot up against the wooden fence that was just big enough for him to lay down in. The branches crisscrossed over Arthur's head casting a spotty green shade on him. With his heart racing Arthur eased his shorts down around his ankles, laying them on the rough grass to sit on. Next his underwear slid down his legs allowing Arthur's erection to breathe freely in the hot afternoon air. He felt an electric thrill run up his spine, everything felt so loose, so open. Sitting on his shorts Arthur passed his shaft from hand to hand trying to look at it from every angle. The bulging vein on the side fascinated him as he ran his thumb over it. Arthur held the shaft close to him as he looked at where the base of his member ended and the soft skin sack that held his testicles began. His attention shifted further down to the balls themselves hanging loosely in the smooth hairless sack that Arthur again began fondling and occasionally lifted to try to get a look at the hole he knew must be somewhere down there. The swelling sensation that Arthur felt grew in intensity as he continued exploring his body, he ran a finger along the mushroomed edge of the head of his penis, his nerves jolting at the sensation. Arthur began to stroke his penis just as he had back in his room, first with his fingertips then with a loose fist. A tingling sensation started in the soles of Arthur's bare feet that made Arthur brace his other hand in the tall grass next to him. As the feeling intensified Arthur's stroking hand picked up speed, he could hear passing cars on the street and the sound of his neighbors talking in their back yard.  
"None of them have any idea that I'm here" thought Arthur as the tingling continued to travel up his legs, "They'll never know about what I'm doing right now".  
As the tingling reached his waist Arthur felt a pressure in his penis, something that he had only felt when he had needed to pee on long car rides. He thought momentarily that he should stop, that he should go inside to use the bathroom, but the pleasure of the moment was too much and he resolved to hold it until he was done, whenever that may be. Arthur's hand now moved with a frantic speed that he didn't know that he was capable of before. The pressure in Arthur's penis grew as his hips began to rock back and forth against the motion of his hand on their own accord. The tingling sensation was overflowing into every part of Arthur's body, his hips rocking faster and faster. A bead of sweat rolled down Arthur's neck as he felt the muscles in his legs begin to spasm, the same shivering spasm rolling through every part of his body. Arthur could feel his scrotum tighten and twitch slightly, the muscles in his anus making a frantic oscillation between tension and complete relaxation. He tried to bear down on the muscle that would control his bladder, worried about the possibility of wetting himself. The shivering spasms of pleasure were too much for Arthur, and he felt fluid spilling out of his throbbing penis, burning slightly as he still tried to keep it inside him. To Arthur’s complete surprise the fluid that spilled out of him was a pearly white goo. After the twitching had stopped a little bit of the goo still dribbled out of the end of Arthur's penis, but Arthur felt too hazy, tired, and warm to do anything for a moment. So Arthur lay under the green patchwork of leaves in tired satisfaction, covered in sweat, semen covered hand still wrapped around the now half erect organ that had brought him so much pleasure just moments before. He breathed heavily for a moment before examining his hand that was covered in the strange goo. Not sure what to do he tried to remove as much of it as he could from insides of his thighs and the bottom of his belly, wiping his dirty hand on the grass. The goo left a slight film on his hand that stayed even after he had pulled up his underwear and stepped back into his shorts. Exiting the thicket and returning to the tree Arthur smiled before wiping the sweat from his forehead with his shirt and returning to his comic book. This had been a strange experience and he would spend the rest of the day thinking about it.


End file.
